Crying My Raindrop
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Oc x Ikuto. For alice-chan! Katelyn is heartbroken and Ikuto is lonely. Will seeing tears and feeling rain bring them together? Sorry for later update.


**A/N: This is not my OC. This was a story request on tinier me by alice-chan. I hope you like it still.**

**Warning: Crying, might be mature for some readers, hint of Yaoi, Ikuto x Oc, Utua x Kukai (hints) and crying. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, MSI, or Kateyln. **

Crying My Raindrops

Kateyln walked the sidewalk in her black and white maid-like dress. It had a black shirt bottom with layers of white frill under it making it poof, it narrowed near her waist showing off her curves in the black material, the top made her breasts look bigger through the blackness, and the sleeves also poofed up a little. It was complimentary to her white thigh-high socks with black bows at the top and black dress up maid shoes. It was raining and her outfit was dripping wet and sticking to her skin. She didn't know what went wrong with James and her. She was young, beautiful, tall, had seductively looking brown eyes, shiny short brown hair that was always in low pigtail requested by James, and most of all had big boobs! James had kicked her out and simply said she just wasn't good enough for him. Tears ran down her face. Why wasn't she good enough for him? Kateyln thought about ideas in her head as she walked under a great oak tree to get out of the rain and leaned against its trunk. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a tall teenage boy with blue hair, black eyes, pale skin, dressed in a tight black MSI shirt, ripped skinny jeans, with his head hanging low. He was heading right towards the oak tree.

Ikuto though about couples as he walked, most of all Utua and Kukai. He had a small crush on the brown haired seventh grade boy. Who wouldn't? Everyone in this awful town was with someone but him. Ikuto was terribly lonely and sad. The rain soaking him to the bone didn't help any. He let a few tears drip down his perfectly pale face, hitting the ground that was already covered with skies' own tears. Then he spotted the oak tree that he was walking towards and a beautiful young girl with her face painted with red tear marks. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort the sad girl and walked forward to her, his eyes locked into hers.

Kateylns' heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw the teenage boy walk to her. She didn't know him at all, and as far as she was concerned he could've been a sexual predator. She was caught between sprinting away and staying and seeing what he did. In the end she decided to stay. He looked really sad, although it could've been all an act, but Kateyln had to learn somehow. The boy arrived next to her and leaned his back against the tree like she was.

He looked down at her and said, "My name's Ikuto."

"My name is Kateyln," she chocked out in a sobby voice.

"Why are you crying," Ikuto asked, worry filling his eyes.

"My boyfriend dumped me," Kateyln replied and started crying uncontrollably again.

Ikuto rubbed between Kateyln's shoulder blades with her hand and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Ssh. Don't cry. He's not worth it if he dumped you," Ikuto whispered to the crying girl.

"Thanks," Kateyln mumbled as she looked up at Ikuto with puffy brown eyes.

Ikuto wiped away a tear that threatened to fall and said, "No problem," with a weak smile.

Ikuto let Kateyln out of his arms and stepped backwards but slipped and was falling. Lucky for her, Ikuto caught her. They were in a position like a couple in a romance movie, the man with one arm holding the woman, both slightly leaning towards the ground, and looking into each others eyes. _Might as well,_ Ikuto thought. Ikuto pressed his lips against Kateyln's gently. Kateyln closed her eyes and kissed back. She knew she no longer had to cry her raindrops like the skies did. She had Ikuto and she knew he would never leave her like James did. After all James was scum and Ikuto was definitely not.

**After note: Oops, I stayed up way past my bed time! It's 12:36 A.M. I'd get killed if my parents found out O.o.**

**Requested by: Alice-chan**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
